Traveling to the Marauder's Era
by sthipirneni
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all go back in time. HGRW HPGW SBOC RLOC JPLE
1. Chapter 1

Traveling to the Marauder's Era

Chapter 1: Mione's Worst Birthday

"Harry, Ron, will you please wake up!?" screamed a frustrated Hermione Granger.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley at the same time.

"It was going to be a surprise!" they said.

All of a sudden, they shouted, "Mione, Happy Birthday!" 

"Thanks, guys! I forgot it was my birthday!" said Hermione gleefully.

Then, Harry and Ron suddenly remembered what was wrong. Yesterday night, Hermione (Mione for short) told them theey should meet her in the Room of Requirement at 9:30. Unfortunately, the alarm clock next to Ron read 9 o'clock. After about ten minutes of yelling, Mione told them to meet her in the Great Hall for breakfast. Not wanting to anger Mione anymore, they got dressed quickly and went to breakfast. (It was Sunday) Since she wasn't there, they hurried down to the Room of Requirment. They found Mione waiting for them. Suprisingly, Hermione was sobbing.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Harry.

Hermione merely pointed to the Daily Prophet.

Ron immediately gave Hermione a hug without even looking. Harry gave one, too, and then glanced at the page. 

It read:

Hermione Jean Granger's Parents Murdered

Hermione Jean Granger's parents, Remus and Holly, were found lying dead in their house at 1:00 A.M. today. Sadly, they were murdered on her 16th birthday. They were found on their couch, with an expression on fear and shock on their faces. Granger's older sister, Rose "Rocky" Jarter, her husband, and her daughter Hermione Jarter (they named their daughter after Granger) will inherit the house. Granger will live with them until she turns seventeen. The funeral will be in the Privet Drive Graveyard.

Mione's face was leaking with tears.

"Privet Drive?" said Harry, confused.

"I live on Number 9, Privet Drive." said Mione.

"I live on Number 4, Privet Drive." exclaimed Harry.

"Really?" asked Mione.

"Yes. Your brother, Harry James Potter, will be a few houses away. However, we will probably be with the Weasleys'." said Harry.

"Mione, we are your family. Me, Harry, and rest of the Weasley's." said Ron.

Mione, sobbing, gave Harry and Ron each a hug.

A bar appeared out of nowhere and Harry, Ron, and Hermione drank some butterbeer.

Hermione flooed the next day to the funeral, and Harry and Ron were wondering what she was going to tell them at the RofR. (Room of Requirment)

After the funeral, Hermione was depressed. She lost her parents, and she wasn't a very good daughter; she spent more time with the Weasleys' instead of her own family. After a few weeks, Hermione was back to being her normal self and she overcame her depression and was happy and contented.

Harry and Ron were wondering what Hermione wanted to tell them at the RoR. _

Author's Note: I'll update tomorrow! This is my first story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Traveling to the Marauders's Era

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Twist

Happily, Hermione (sounds better than Mione) told them to meet her in the Room of Requirment again. Unfortunately, as soon as she was going to say what she wanted to, sh realised she had a meeting to go to? 

"What did you want to tell us?" asked Harry.

"Well, I wanted us to go back in time, meet your parents and mine, and then come back." said Hermione smoothly. "I already packed my trunk andn put a minimizing charm on it. I'll be back in about an hour or so. "

Ron and Harry practiced Dueling and found some jinxes that are good to use.

Hermione returned from her meeting and explained what they would be doing.

Because this was the Room of Requirement, they automatically were to be teleported back in time. Then, they were to go to Diagon Alley and buy their supplies using money. Fortunately, the Trio made a decision to make transfer slips, making it seem as though they transfered from another school.

"Wow!" said Harry and Ron. They were both very enthustiastic about the idea.

However, Ron and Harry were concerned. What about the Headmaster? What would he do?

Hermione said that they would talk to him about it.

"First, let's get a room at the Leaky Cauldron." said Hermione.

They decided to get one room to save money, and they made other plans as well.

Later, they talked to him and were going the next day.

The next day, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got goodbyes from their families. Everyone was really emotional because they wouldn't be back in about a month. They were given instructions and were told to change the future, which was going to be difficult. Molly Weasley was sobbing, and so was Ginny. Then, they were whisked away to the Era of the Marauders.  
_

Author's Note: Another cliffhanger. This is my second update. 


	3. Chapter 3

Traveling to the Marauders's Era

Chapter 3: Ginny's Sudden Appearance and Hogwarts

"Ginny!?" said the Golden Trio.

"I was just...curious." said Ginny.

Meanwhile, in 1995...

"Ginny disappeared!" said Mr. Weasley.

"At least she'll be with Harry, Ron, and Hermione." said Mrs. Weasley

The Trio and Ginny did what the they planned for at the Room of Requirement. The first thing they did was get a room with 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a sitting room. In one bedroom, Harry and Ron would sleep, and in the other, Hermione and Ginny.

The next day, they all got their trunks (Ginny packed hers) and went to Hogwarts.

Hermione turned her hair the same color as Harry's and Harry's scar was removed and his eyes were turned grey.

They decided not to use their real names (Except Hermione, as she's Muggle-Born).

Harry and Hermione were to twins, name Harry and Hermione Granger.

Ron and Ginny were to be twins as well, name Ron and Ginny Westley,

At Hogwarts in Dumbledore's Office, they handed him their "transfer" slips.

"Everything is in order. You may transfer to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore."I must say, Mr. Granger, you look a lot like James Potter, another fifth year. And Ronald and Ginny, you look a lot like Molly Weasley, another student who is a 7th year."

Today was September 1st, the day that Hogwarts starts. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny arrived at King's Cross Station, went through the barrier, and found a compartment on the train.

They were joined by Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin.

"Hello. This is my brother, Harry Granger, and my friends, Ginny and Ron Wesley. We are two paris of twins." said Hermione.

"Oh. What's your name?" said Sirius.

"My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger. Yours?" asked Hermione, grinning.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. This is James Henry Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin. Also, I was wondering if you were single." said Sirius.

Hermione blushed, but said that she is.

Ron looked like he wanted to throttle him. Instead, he and Harry both said to Sirius that they would like a word with him immediately.

James, Peter, and Remus were confused.

"What was that about?" asked James.

Ginny grinned, and said, "Well, I know that Ron has a crush on Hermione, and Harry is brother, so...they are pretty overprotective..."

"Ron has a crush on me?" asked Hermione, astounded.

"Yeah. The other day, he asked me on ways to impress you." said Ginny.

Harry and Ron came back with Sirius, and then they talked about which house they would like to be in. They also played Exploding Snap and had a lot of fun. Sirius tried to charm Hermione, but it didn't work at all. Sirius was astounded as well. Finally, they reached Hogwarts and they got into the carriages, admiring the view and all.


	4. Chapter 4

Traveling to the Marauder's Era

Chapter 4: The Marauder's Map

Harry realized that the Marauder's Map would show their real names. Thinking quickly, she decided to send Marauder's out the room, saying that they saw Lily Evans and another girl in the common room at Hogwarts. Hermione would then receive the Map and confound it.

It would say:

- Harry James Granger present

Harry James Potter future

- Hermione Jean Granger

- Ginny Molly Westley present

Ginny Molly Weasley future

- Ronald Billius Westley present

Ronald Billius Weasley future.

"Harry, thanks for your help," said James in the carriage. "She finally said yes!"

"To what?" asked Ron, confused?

"To go out with me!" said James, grinning.

"Harry, go ask Ginny at Hogwarts." Hermione said, muttering to James.

James was confused. "I'm not Harry!" he said.

Hermione turned red and apologized.

James grinned, and said that it was perfectly fine.

"After all, I look a lot like Harry." said James.

Hermione leaned over Harry, and said, "Ask Ginny out in Hogwarts."

Harry grinned, and said, "Thanks mate!"

Ron whispered to Hermione, "Harry wants to go out with my little sister."

Hermione whispered to Ron, "Yeah. Harry asked me on how I would want someone to ask me, so you know, I told him it would be nice to ask me in private, so... He was really nervous, and I promised him that I would tell him a good time to ask."

Sirius said, "Wow, he's really lucky to have a sister like you, Hermione"

Remus said, "Harry and Ron seem to be very protective over you and Ginny."

Hermione blushed, and said, "Yeah, I suppose..."

Sirius said, "Have you ever dated anyone?"

Hermione and Ron said at the same time, "No."

"Hermione, could I go out with you?" asked Sirius.

Hermione and Ron again said, "No."

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione snapped. "I said NO, Sirius, I mean, you haven't even known me for a day, you know. Also, you're not my type, you are a player. Honestly..." she said.

Remus stared. "Sirius, this is a really sensible girl. She's the first to say no." he said.

They reached the castle, and gaped.

"Students, we have new transfer students, two sets of twins. Meet Harry and Hermione Granger, and Ron and Ginny Westley.

First, Hermione put the hat on her head.

"Hello, Miss Granger, a time traveler! You are the very first ones who have traveled back in time to put on the hat. You could do well in Ravenclaw like I said before, but I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

Next, Harry put the Hat on his head.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, another time traveler! You could do well in Slytherin, but I'll put you in GRYFFINDOR!"

Next, Ron put on the Hat.

"Another Weasley here, eh, you'll where to go? You'll go to GRYFFINDOR!"

Next Ginny put on the hat.

"You're a Weasley, and they go to GRYFFINDOR!"

After a scrumptious feast, the Trio, Marauders, Lily, and Ginny went to the Gryffindor common room. Like planned, they sent the Marauders and Lily out of the room to confound the map.

The Marauders took the Trio, Ginny, and Lily to the RofR. They wanted to invite them to join the Marauders.

Author's Note: Another cliffhanger…


End file.
